


Fidget Gets in Trouble

by disneyfangirl



Category: The Great Mouse Detective (1986)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneyfangirl/pseuds/disneyfangirl
Summary: Fidget and Olivia are playing tag. The moment Olivia tags him, he loses it and hits her out of unnecessary rage. Luckily, to solve it, a tired Fidget decides to take a nap.





	Fidget Gets in Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Now, we all know that Fidget doesn’t hit kids and girls like Olivia, but let’s say he did.

**Now, we all know that Fidget doesn’t hit kids and girls like Olivia, but let’s say he did.**

Olivia and Fidget were playing tag. Unfortunately for Fidget, he was competitive and hated to lose. He especially didn’t like being tagged, so he lost control of his temper and hit poor Olivia. How could he do this? She hadn’t done anything wrong; they were just playing. Out of guilt, Fidget followed her.

Suspicious over the fact that Fidget hit her, Olivia rushed inside the house and told her father the news. He’ll have the solution to her problem. He’ll know a way. “Olivia, are you alright?” her father asked, “What happened?”

“Daddy, you wouldn’t believe this, but Fidget hit me,” Olivia said, rubbing her sore arm.

“Why did he hit you?” he gasped.

“We were playing tag until he got mad and punched me.”

Then he eyed his daughter. “I’ll get you some ice.”

“Okay, thank you.”

“Olivia, I’m sorry,” Fidget apologized. Olivia looked behind her. In her eyes, not only did he look guilty with his ears and eyes drooped down, he looked tired. “Fidget, are you tired?”

“Yeah,” Fidget replied with a yawn. “Can I have a glass of water?”

“You may,” Olivia’s father replied. “Olivia told me what happened and what you did was wrong.”

“I know. I heard everything. Bats can hear lots of things.”

“So I see, but try not to harm my daughter again,” Mr. Flaversham said as he poured Fidget a glass of water and gave it to him. “Here you go.”

Fidget yawned again.

“Daddy, I think he needs a nap,” Olivia spoke.

“I agree,” Mr. Flaversham agreed.

Fidget slowly staggered to his room and scrambled up to his room. The Flavershams went into his room to tuck him in. “Have a good nap, lad,” Mr. Flaversham said.

“If anything goes wrong, let us know, okay?” said Olivia.

Fidget could only nod sleepily. Olivia kissed him on the cheek and he enjoyed his nap.

…

Fidget had a bad dream. He dreamt that Ratigan’s gang took Olivia away from him. He was breathing heavily at the thought of it in his sleep, but not when he went over to her father’s and Basil’s for help, they helped him get her back. Somehow, Olivia, like the brave girl that she was, defended herself by biting them to get herself out of their clutches. Ratigan’s gang turned to Fidget, remorseful for what they’ve done. Everyone was upset with the gang at first, but they eventually forgave the thugs, who repented. They never wanted to hurt Fidget, Olivia, or Basil, anyway. At the end, the thugs and Basil and co arrested the rat, who sent his gang when he refused to take Olivia away himself.

When the dream ended, Fidget woke up and started to feel better. The dream felt so real.

Basil and Dawson, who the Flavershams invited joined them in Fidget’s room. Fidget gaped at the detectives, wondering why they came. “Basil? Dawson? What are you guys doing here?” he asked.

“We came to check if you were alright, Fidget,” Dawson replied.

“Oh?”

Basil started to pet Fidget’s face. “Fidget, I know what you’ve done is horribly wrong,” Basil started to say, since he and Dawson heard what the Flavershams had told them, “But you can at least explain why you did it.”

“Well,” Fidget began quietly, “Because I can be competitive.”

“So, you hate to lose,” Basil assumed.

“Yes,” Fidget replied, “Yes, I do.”

“You know you need to control your anger, don’t you?” Basil continued, which made Fidget feel a bit uncomfortable, although he learned from his mistake in the back of his mind. Fidget only nodded.

“I think he means it, Basil,” Dr. Dawson whispered.

Basil agreed.

“Oh, and I had a dream when Ratigan’s thugs took Olivia away from me,” Fidget said sadly as he hugged Basil in tears and Basil comforted him.

Everyone gasped, but Fidget went on, “But I went to her dad and Basil for help.” Fidget sniffed and looked up at Basil.

“You came to the right people, Fidget,” Basil said proudly.

“I’d do anything for my daughter if this were to happen,” Mr. Flaversham put in.

With a grin on his face, Fidget continued, “When we came to her rescue, she bit them and ran over to us.”

“That’s what I would’ve done,” Olivia stated with a wink.

“Anyway, the three members of Ratigan’s gang looked at me and apologized with sad faces,” Fidget said with sympathy for the three men that were treated as badly as he was.

“Were they sorry for what they’ve done?” Dawson asked.

“For what they’ve done to my daughter and you?” Mr. Flaversham added.

“Yeah, but we were hesitant at first.”

“That’s normal,” Basil declared with a nod. That was how he and the other heroes felt about Fidget, as regards to his reformation. They remembered it so well.

“Then we forgave them and arrested Ratigan.”

“That nefarious rat must’ve been too cowardly to face Olivia himself,” Basil said, putting his hands on his hips.

Fidget was confused as to why the detective was feeling this way. “Basil, why are you upset?”

“I’m not, I’m agreeing with you,” Basil assured him as he petted Fidget’s ears, which were lowered, making Fidget smile.

“Oh, that rat is a coward,” Fidget agreed. Toby, the friendly basset hound that Basil and Dawson often brought along, licked Fidget, causing him to giggle and at the sight of Olivia, Toby licked her, too, and she also giggled.

…

That night, everyone had supper at the Flaversham house. They were having turkey with mashed potatoes and stuffing and it was delicious.

After supper, Basil and Dawson got off their chairs. Basil stroked Fidget’s ears. “Be a good boy, Fidget and goodnight,” Basil told him.

“Goodnight, Basil. Goodnight, Dawson,” Fidget answered.

“Goodnight, Basil and Dawson,” the Flavershams said.

“Goodnight,” Basil and Dawson replied and they went out to climb on Toby, so he could walk them home.

…

This time, Fidget had a good night’s sleep. He hardly had any nightmares to plague him, so he was at ease and thanks to the detective, the good doctor, a playful dog, and his adoptive family.

The next day when he and Olivia played tag, everything was back to normal, meaning Fidget tagged her back, but without doing her any harm.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s notes: Well, what did you think? I decided to revise it, which I did.


End file.
